Beyond the Memories
by Foton Soul
Summary: What was life for Vakama and the other Turaga when they were just Matoran? Before they were Toa, they were common everyday Matoran. Now, their stories can be shared. *Requests are accepted*


**Hey there! I had lots of Bionicle plot bunnies for a long time, like say since seventh grade, but I could never seen to get them out of my head at all. I was mostly influenced by In-The-Light-Hija. I could say that her interesting stories inspired me.**

**I was just a little girl when Bionicle was first released. I remember my efforts exposure to the Lego toy was whefire older brother's friend had given him a Toa Mata Pohatu as a gift. My family moved to Singapore and I was exposed to more and more Bionicle. At that time, ****_ Mask of Light _****was recently released and my brother got the movie for his birthday. I really enjoyed it and got some Bionicles of my own. They're still with me and are currently siting on top of my samurai in my game room. **

**I DO NOT own Bionicle at all. If I did, Bionicle would still be around and no Hero Factory!**

* * *

Turaga Nuju and Matoro quietly watched a grey-white-armored Ko-Matoran scholar observe the Ko-Koro sky through his telescope outside of his hut. The scholar feverishly moved back and forth between the telescope and charts scattered across his desk. Both Turaga and translator wondered what was making the Ko-Matoran so skittish.

The Matoran didn't respond since he was fixated with his telescope. He murmured rambling a neither Nuju or Matoro heard.

"Khran? You seem a little anxious. How long have you been working at that telescope?" Matoro finally said, hoping to get the scholar's attention.

The scholar didn't hear Matoro. His continued to work hastily. "Can't talk right now Matoro, I am very busy and I take pride in my search for the stars-"

Turaga Nuju made a few clicks and shrills in the language of the flying Rahi. He shuffled to Khran's desk (with support from his cane/staff). Khran looked away from the telescope to see the Turaga standing with him. "Turaga Nuju?"

Nuju clicked and whistled along with some hand gestures. Matoro perked up and whipped his head to the scholar. "Turaga Nuju wishes to study your star charts, since he finds them quite fascinating."

Khran glanced towards his current star chart sitting by his telescope. "You mean like this one? I'm not really the best stargazer. I still need more data-"

Turaga Nuju grasped the chart out of Khran's hand. He peered at the Ko-Matoran's charts, eyeing it intensely.

When it came to astronomy, Nuju just couldn't help but join in. He absolutely loved gazing at the stars and wondering if they predicted the future.

Matoro then said, "The Turaga says that you remind him of when he was a Matoran, Khran. He was just like you. Stargazing was his passion."

Khran formed a wistful expression, cocking his head. "Forgive me, Turaga Nuju, but I'm not the best Scholar in Ko-Koro. Every night, I observe the stars through my telescope because it is obviously trying to tell us about the future! But nobody believes me. They laugh at me as if I'm crazy like a Le-Matoran! I don't let their comments get personal, yet I just can't stop thinking about it. What if I'm not fit to be an astronomer?" The Ko-Matoran sighed heavily and let his body slide into a chair in front of his desk. "Maybe I'm not cut out to be an Astronomer," cried Khran, dropping his head in shame.

"I believe you."

Matoro and Khran gasped in shock. Turaga Nuju had actually spoken in not the language of the flying Rahi, but in Matoran! His real voice was slightly deeper than from when he was a Toa. Why of all times would the Turaga not speak in the flying Rahi tongue? Khran's hut became silent for a bit, mostly because Matoro and Khran weren't exactly adjusted to Nuju's real voice.

A few more minutes passed before Khran decided he didn't like the quietness. Despite Ko-Koro's reputation as the quiet village, Khran was more social than a few Ko-Matoran. "Turaga...?" he said, breaking the silence.

Nuju plopped down into a chair next to the darker-armored Matoran. He continued to speak in Matoran, "It appears that perhaps you are not believing in yourself. You need to have more faith. I know a certain Turaga who used to be like you: Shy, uncertain, and under-confident. Even I, an old coot, was doubted as a Matoran. Perhaps I should tell you and Matoro a story from when I was a Matoran."

"Really, Turaga? I usually enjoy Turaga Vakama's stories, but I would be honored to listen to a story from you for a change," said Khran.

"Please, do tell, Turaga. I am quite interested too," requested Matoro politely.

"Very well then. I was just like the two of you: An everyday common Matoran living in Metru Nui. I was one of the smartest Ko-Matoran scholars. I had a passion for stargazing and I always dreamt of finding and naming my own star." Nuju felt his mind drift backwards into the past as nostalgia surfaced to his mind. Those were the good old days before my duty as a Toa Metru...

* * *

**So, liked this story so far? I wanted to develop on the Turaga's lives as Matoran, since it IS pre-LoMN. I DO accept story suggestions and requests. Please leave a review! **

**Note: Khran is MY original Matoran. That is all. **


End file.
